Losing Tracks
by Katniss17
Summary: Another Casualty one-shot of mine. Based on the pair Maggie/Charlie. Something I wrote when quite a bbit younger so excuse the phraseology and simplicity


**Please note: Again, all the characters belong to the BBC.**

**Losing Tracks**

She stood alone, shivering in the cold, December winds. She glanced at her watch, her heart sinking with every movement of the clock hand. A car sped past like a bullet from a gun, soaking her from head to toe. A look of sadness and disappointment flew across her face, as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. A tear fell from her twinkling eyes as she gazed up the long, lonely path ahead of her. The moon shone brightly in the midnight sky. Maggie looked back one last time before she dropped her head and walked silently through the darkness, a dim streetlight guiding the way.

Deep in thought, Maggie sat alone in the staff room, drinking coffee. She curled up on the sofa, her hands wrapped around her mug like a woolen blanket, enjoying the peace before her shift started. Staring into space she wondered why Charlie didn't meet her last night. Was it because he doesn't like her? Did he have something else to do? Was he seeing someone else? She shook the thoughts out of her head and gazed out the window, a bright stripe of light bursting through the curtain from the rising sun in the distance. She stood up slowly as her pager bleeped and glided out of the room, ready for the busy day ahead.

It was a couple of hours later when Maggie saw Charlie. He was by the main reception talking to Selena, who was nodding and smiling at him. Maggie stared down at her feet. He wasn't with Selena last night was he? She didn't want to think about it. Instead, she walked out of cubicles and wandered off to collect test results.

When she came back, Selena was in cubicles with a patient. She poked her head around the curtain and called Maggie over.

"Hey Mag, Charlie wants to speak to you. Can you meet him in the staff room at lunch?" Maggie nodded so Selena smiled and carried on treating her patient. She walked off to the reception, thinking. Why did he want to see her? Did he want to end it with her? Did he just want to apologize for not turning up? Thoughts whirled around in her head, each worrying her more and more. She'd just have to wait and see.

Maggie glanced at her watch, her sparkling green eyes following the clock hand as it slowly made it's way to the twelve. She stood up slowly and sighed, making her way to the staff room dragging her feet slightly. She could feel her eyes filling with tears as she reached the staff room door. Maggie leant on the handle gently, dreading the moment Charlie walks through the door. She didn't want it all to end.

As Charlie walked into the room Maggie still felt her heart skip a beat. She sat down on the sofa, her heart beating gently as she braced herself for what Charlie was going to say. Maggie breathed in deeply trying to hold back her tears. She knew how much she loved him but, what if he didn't feel for her in the same way? She didn't want to lose him.

Charlie sat down next to her and placed his hands gently on hers. She turned around and looked at him, her eyes twinkling in the light. He brushed Maggie's hair out of her face and spoke to her softly.  
>"I'm really sorry about last night, my shift finished late and then the babysitter called in sick. I tried to call but I couldn't get through. Perhaps we could go another night?" Maggie smiled, happy for the first time that day.<br>"Yes, I'd like that." Charlie nodded and kissed Maggie gently on the cheek before getting up and going back to cubicles. She felt her heart melt as she thought of Charlie. Maybe he did feel the same as she did.

It was only about ten minutes later when they saw each other again. Maggie was walking towards the canteen, her feet barely touching the floor as she daydreamed about Charlie's soft lips against her cheek. She was away with the fairies when a gentle tap on her shoulder brought her back down to earth. She spun round quickly, her soft brown hair shining in the sunlight.  
>"Hey, we still have a lot of our lunch break don't we? Would you like to get lunch with me?" Asked Charlie, gazing at Maggie lovingly. She nodded and blushed, her pale cheeks turning a rosy pink colour. Charlie took her hand gently and walked hand in hand with her to the canteen.<p>

After lunch Maggie was back in cubicles, laying softly on her paperwork. She sighed staring at the pages, the words as jumble as she tried to take it in. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and stood up straight as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the message.  
>'<em>Are you busy tonight? If not I'd like to take you out for a drink. Text back please, love you xxx' <em>Maggie smiled to herself as her heart danced in her chest. She grabbed her diary and flicked through it quickly, desperately hoping she didn't have anything she had to do. She found the page and could have squealed with delight as she text Charlie back, her fingers aching slightly from trying to type so fast.

'_No I'm not busy and yes I would love to go for a drink with you. Love you too xxx'_

Charlie smiled at the message. He text her back then slid his phone back into his pocket, his hand sliding past a small object. He peered up at the clock, the end of his shift just hours away. He then picked up his notes and strolled into cubicles on top of the world.

Stood in front of the mirror, Maggie smiled trying to put her earring in. She stood up straight and pulled her hair band out, letting her long, brown hair roll down her shoulders, shining in the light. Maggie straightened her dress and head for the door, her heels tapping slightly on the laminate flooring.

It didn't take long for Maggie to get to reception. She reached the top of the stairs and leaned over the banister, smiling at Charlie as he waited for her near the door. He waved at her and held his arm out for her to take as the approached the bottom of the stairs. She took his arm lightly as he swepted her hair out of her face.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said softly, kissing her gently. She smiled up at him, and sudden cool breeze sending a chill up her spine making her shiver slightly. Charlie took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders wrapping his arms around her like a blanket. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"You ready to go?" Maggie nodded and walked with Charlie, her hand warm in his as they walked towards the pub, the rich, dark blue sky lit by a string of streetlights.

As they entered the pub noise hit them like a speeding bus. The pub was packed as they tried to wriggle through the crowds. They were waved at from a table where Tess, Abz and Selena sat. Maggie smiled at them and let go of Charlie's hand. She went and sat down at the table as Charlie went to get drinks.

He stood at the bar, smiling over at a laughing Maggie. He reached into his pocket and clasped his hand around the object, thinking. Was now the time? Charlie's thoughts were disturbed as the bartender approached him.

"What do you want mate?"

"Oh, two glasses of merlot please." He paid him and wandered back over to the table. Maggie took one of the glasses off him and placed it gently on the table. Now was the moment.

The whole bar fell silent as Charlie took Maggie's hands gently in his and knelt down on one knee. Maggie looked at him, her eyes twinkling like stars in the midnight sky as he pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened the lid to reveal a petite golden ring decorated with a diamond, glinting as it caught the light. Charlie smiled at her.

"Maggie would you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" Maggie beamed from ear to ear, speechless.

"Yes Charlie, I would love to be your wife." The atmosphere was electric as the air filled with a thunderous round of applause and cheers as Charlie stood up and pulled Maggie into his arms. He held her close and kissed her, the room and everyone disappearing around them to leave just them. Happy endings don't just happen in fairytales.


End file.
